


You Taste Like Sugar

by orphan_account



Series: Sugar Sweet (OT3, ABO) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Consensual, Feels, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Dynamics, Rimming, Scars, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being away from Earth means going without heat suppressants. This proves to be a problem for Lance who has been avoiding his heats since puberty. Lucky for him Shiro and Keith are willing to help.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“I thought that was why you were being such a jerk.” Keith’s feet shuffled over over the carpet. “You know. Another omega in your space?”</em><br/><em>“No, I just really find you annoying.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If it exists I will A. Write porn for it and B. Write ABO for it. If both then all the better. This is both.
> 
> This chapter is just Lance and Shiro (well, Keith is there, bringing some sass)

 

It isn’t like being an omega is a big deal. A long time ago, like when Lance’s parents or grandparents were young, it might have been a big thing but now people were civilized and no one really believed that omegas were ‘lesser’ or unreliable because of heat cycles and a supposedly tendency towards being flighty and emotional. Which wasn’t even true; one need only look at Lance to see a steady, clear headed, focused omega in action.

Add to that everyone in the military or training being pumped full of suppressants and dampeners and it was basically impossible to know who was what anyway. They were basically betas as far as anyone outside of medical knew. It was a good thing, kept all that outside grumbling about alphas being hopped up rage heads and omegas being knot sluts from interfering with things.

It made it so no one questioned Lance’s dream to be a fighter pilot. Because, as much as secondary genders weren’t supposed to be part of things and everyone who was part of the Garrison was supposed to be equal and judged only by ability, it would have made people look at him different. There were no omega fighter pilots. Plenty in cargo and transport, some who were even well known and held flight records, but no fighters.

No betas either, for that matter. Combat and power positions were almost universally held by alphas; there wasn’t a real reason for it, at least not one that anyone had ever explained to Lance, but that was just how it was. Lance’s family had been telling him his entire life to be prepared to not make the cut but in the end he’d done just that.

Okay, and fine, that was maybe slightly kind of because cool alpha hot shot pilot Keith had gotten the boot but that wasn’t really the point! The point was that Lance had been well on his way to making it happen.

Right up until the aliens and the magical lion ships and paladins and now he was trying to save the universe which was, frankly, at least a little cooler than being a fighter pilot. So much so that, with all the training and day saving and nearly dying he’d forgotten all about the fact that he was off of his meds and so was everyone else.

Nothing to eliminate his heats. Nothing to dampen his scent and sense of smell. Nothing to keep him beta fresh anymore.

He didn't really notice the effects wearing off or himself acting different at first. But then he'd been in suppressants a large chunk of his life. He'd never even gone into a real heat; he'd been identified as an omega at birth and when puberty had rolled around the shots had started. It made sense he wouldn't notice what he didn't know to look for.

What tipped him off that something wasn't right was when he caught himself sniffing people. Specifically Shiro, of all possible people, and he wouldn't have even realized he was doing that if Keith hadn't called him on it.

It was during hand to hand training with Keith and Shiro. They were taking a breather, sprawled out on the floor and passing a water bottle around. It wasn't anything weird, if you ignored the fact that Lance was feeling off his game and had succeeded in nothing aside from getting his ass kicked. It was a normal scene.

So when he took the bottle from Shiro and their fingers brushing sent a shiver up his spine he couldn't be blamed for freezing and staring. Shiro turned away, saying something to Keith, and Lance was left staring at the back of his head. His gaze moved to trace the curve of Shiro’s neck, the width of his shoulders and-

Was it just him or did Shiro smell nice? Like sweat, which should have been gross but wasn't, but also like...he didn't know what. Something good and warm that made him want to lean in breathe it in deeper. Or, a tiny part of his brain he hadn't realized was there whispered, lick those beads of sweat right off his neck.

Yeah, that would be-Wait, what? Where had that come from? Why-

“Are you sniffing Shiro?” Keith’s voice interrupted Lance’s thoughts. He looked up, face warming as he realized that he'd scooted so close he was almost touching Shiro, and found Keith frowning at him from Shiro’s other side. Shiro stiffened then turned to look at him as well, face unreadable.

Lance shrank back, eyes darting around nervously. Had he been sniffing Shiro? No! Maybe. Okay, yes, but not on purpose.

“N-no. Hah, that's...why would I be doing something...like...that?” He forced a laugh but it sounded so fake he couldn't help but cringe.

Keith didn't look like he was buying it and Shiro...well, Shiro was smiling at him in a way that screamed sympathetic. It looked, to Lance, a lot like the way his parents smiled at him when he'd insisted he was going to be a combat pilot. Indulgent and kind but barely hiding that they thought he was being ridiculous.

“Lance, it's fine. It's normal with your heat coming to,” Shiro started but Lance's squawk of alarm made him stop short. Now he look confused. “Lance?”

Shiro knew he was an omega? And thought he was going into heat?

Heat.

Heat? His? Coming? His?!

No. That was impossible. He was on...oh. Oh no. It had been months, three to be exact, since his last dampener and suppressant shot. That meant he was due. Or past due, really, and past due meant that he would...that he was going to go into heat because that was what happened when omegas went off suppressants.

Oh no. This couldn't be happening.

He was on his feet and sprinting for the exit before the need to escape was even fully realized in his brain. He heard Shiro calling after him but ignored it in favor of running to be anywhere else.

He was going into heat? Him? He couldn't be. He didn't do that. He'd never done that. He didn't know how! Shiro had to be wrong. There were supposed to be signs, things that omegas did before they went into heat and he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary.

Was he?

So maybe he’d started eating more. And was feeling irritable and tired and crazy sore for no good reason and sleeping even later. And had snuck into the laundry to steal more blankets and pillows than could really fit into his bunk. And only felt comfortable when he was naked and burrowed deep into the strange little cocoon he'd built in his bunk. It was weird but what wasn't weird these days? That didn't mean he was going into heat.

It...it probably meant he was going into heat.

What was he going to do about it?

He knew what it was, he'd taken biology in school and had snickered his way through the parts on human reproduction with everyone else after all. He knew that every three to four months months an omega had a heat week where they became hyper fertile and interested in...making babies.

Very interested, if all the stories he'd heard from older kids were true. Omegas were supposed to be practically out of their minds, caring about nothing but getting an alpha’s knot, any alpha, and becoming pregnant. Knot slut was one of the kinder terms used to describe omegas in heat.

Lance, however, wasn't interested in babies or being pregnant and he'd never even had sex with another person!

This was just too…

There had to be a way to stop it from happening. He still felt fine so maybe there was time to do something about it. This castle was full of super advanced science stuff, surely an emergency heat suppressant wasn't out of the question.

\---

An emergency heat suppressant was out of the question.

Coran had agreed to set the automated systems in the medical bay to trying and synthesize normal suppressants but seemed to think stopping a ‘perfectly natural human reproductive process’ that was already underway might have unfortunate consequences. It sounded like crap to Lance but there wasn’t anything he could do except wait it out.

He’d sulked and grumbled, careful to avoid Shiro and Keith because now that he was aware of what was happening being around his alpha teammates just seemed like it was asking for trouble, and waited for whatever was going to happen to happen.

Three days after realizing he was going into heat he found himself in his room, wishing he’d tried harder to get Coran to come up with some kind of emergency stop, potential harm be damned. Nothing in his biology text had prepared him for how absolutely terrible he was feeling.

Even if he hadn’t been aware of what going to happen he would have figured it out now. He was hot all over, hot in the pit of his stomach, even his eyeballs felt like they were on fire.  He had the temperature in his quarters turned down as low as it could go and he was still so hot. And it wasn’t just in his head because he was sweating like he’d never sweat before in his life, soaking through sheets and t-shirts and he just felt incredibly gross. He’d taken two showers since waking up, grateful that he had his own bathroom, but it wasn’t going any good. He was coated in sweat and other stuff.

It was nasty.

On top of that he was cramping and aching on the inside. Not his stomach but sort of behind and below where he’d get hunger pains. He had a general idea of what, or rather where, the pain was coming from but he was resolved to not think about it.

Just like he wasn’t thinking about the fact he had woken up to find his boxers stuck to his skin with a thick, slick fluid. Or that every time he shifted in bed he could feel it inside of him, squishing around strangely as it dripped out. He’d stripped and shoved a towel underneath himself but other than that: just not thinking about it.

There were other things to distract him. Like how weird his body felt, skin too sensitive and every movement of the sheets against him made him tingle. How he felt too big in his body, like his skin was too tight and ill fitting. Like how he was hard as a rock and disgustingly turned on, so much so that even having his sheets rub against his cock made him shiver and his stomach twist.

He got off just fine and for a little bit he’d feel less hot and miserable but the blazing heat inside always came back, a little faster each time. He felt like all he was really doing was making a bigger mess of himself, adding his cum to the unholy mixture of sweat and...other stuff dirtying his skin.

He hated everything. Hated Voltron, hated aliens, hated his fucking body, hated his room and how all he could smell was himself, sugary sweet like cotton candy but turned way way up, hated how much he was hurting and how his brain kept slipping to things he didn’t want to think about when he touched himself.

Like Shiro. ...okay, that wasn’t actually new, Shiro was a pretty frequent star in his fantasies (but in Lance’s defense he was pretty sure everyone who’d ever met Shiro thought about him that way.) but Keith! He’d caught himself thinking about making out with Keith and that...that was just sick and wrong and gross.

Hated that he was tempted to bypass his dick to put his fingers to use elsewhere which was something he’d never considered before, thank you very much.

He honestly couldn’t think of anything he didn’t hate and it was only the first day. Not even a full day, more like ten hours since he’d woken up. How did people do this for an entire week? Because there was no way he could survive that. He was going to die here, a disgusting cotton candy smelling, dehydrated mess.

He was mentally preparing his will and resolving to leave Blue to Allura when his door buzzed. He stared at it dumbly for a second (hadn’t he set it to not let anyone in?) before shrieking and yanking one of the crumpled up sheets up over his body.

Keith, because of course it was Keith, arched an eyebrow at him. “What is wrong with you?”

Lance sputtered, clutching the sheet tighter and scooting himself back into the corner of his bed. What the hell was Keith doing in his room? Did he knew he was in heat? He had to know, he’d been there when Shiro had said it, and he had to know that alphas were supposed to get all weird and uncontrollably horny around omegas in heat so what the hell was he doing here?

And why did he look so unimpressed with him? That wrinkled nose and frown were not the looks of unrestrained lust he had been expecting. And maybe pictured in his head once or twice while touching himself. Because he was going insane.

And why did he smell so good? The cloying sweet scent in the air was still there but seemed dull somehow now that Keith was in the small space with him. He didn’t smell anything like Shiro but still very...nice. Bright and fresh, like a freshly peeled orange or something, and a little sweet but thankfully not like Lance was.

Was he drooling?

Keith set down the box he was holding onto Lance’s small desk then, frown deepening, made a show of toeing the pile of soiled towels and sheets. “You’re disgusting.”

That snapped Lance out of his shocked stupor. “Excuse me? I’m literally dying here, you ass, how about you-”

“Don’t be so dramatic, no one dies because they’re in heat.” Keith rolled his eyes. “Is this your first heat or something?”

“Because you’re an expert, right? And so what if it is? Who has heats anymore?”

Like Keith would know. Stupid Keith, who was one of those ultimate perfect alpha types. Everyone had always talked about how strong Keith was, how fast he was, how amazing his reflexes were, how he was the best pilot anyone had seen in years, how. Fucking. Perfect. He was everything any alpha would aspire to be and that was why Lance had wanted to be better than him.

What was the point if he wasn’t better than the best?

Keith shrugged then flipped open the lid of the box. Lance watched as the other pilot started pulling things out and stack them on the desk: water, some ration bars, another stack of towels, and what looked like a bottle of body wash. When he was done with that he heaved a loud sigh then walked over to the towels and began shoving them into the box. Lance jumped off of his bunk, intent on stopping him then remembered, just as the sheet dropped away, that he wasn’t wearing any clothes. And had a hardon. And that his thighs were covered in slick and dried fluids and

He was disgusting.  

Keith’s eyebrows went up again and Lance wasn’t totally sure but he was pretty sure the other teen snickered at him. He scowled as he yanked the sheet up and around his waist.

“Shut up. And stop that. I don’t need you touching...that stuff.” Like this wasn’t embarrassing enough without Keith of all people coming by to give him stuff and pick up after him. “I can do my own laundry.”

Keith rolled his eyes as he straightened up, loaded up box tucked under his arm. “It’s not a big deal. Not like I haven’t had to clean up after my own heats, though actually using your laundry basket...why are you making that stupid face?"

Lance was not making a stupid face but if he were making one it would have been justified because Keith had just spun his entire world on it’s axis. “Your own heats? You...you’re...what?”

“Yes, my own heats. I live in a tiny house in the middle of nowhere alone so who else would clean up?” Keith stared at him blankly. “Or is this you just now realizing I’m an omega because you’re the most unobservant person I’ve ever met?”

Lance looked down at his sheet covered feet. The fabric was already starting to stick to his backside. “How was I supposed to know?”

“I thought that was why you were being such a jerk.” Keith’s feet shuffled over over the carpet. “You know. Another omega in your space?”

“No, I just really find you annoying.” Or at least he found how easily Keith had dismissed them when they first met annoying. And that he was so much better so effortlessly. He’d just figured it was stupid alpha differences, being physically stronger was expected, but clearly he’d been wrong about that.

“Right.” Keith’s voice became bland and otherwise toneless. “I’ll be back around later. Drink the water. Eat if you can, I know I get sick when I try to but you should give it a shot.”

Lance bit his lip. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask what Keith did for his heats (Keith. Keith was an omega too. How did no one know that? Not that anyone really talked about that kind of thing but...he was supposed to be an alpha. Everyone at the Garrison thought he was.) but that would have meant asking about it and he couldn’t do that. So instead he grumbled something he barely heard himself saying about not needing Keith’s help.

“Fine. I’ll send Shiro then.” The door slid shut before he could protest.

And then he was alone, staring open mouthed at where Keith had just been.

He wouldn’t really send Shiro would he?

No, no. Shiro was actually an alpha (right?) so there was no way he’d come in while Lance was in heat. Keith was just messing with him.

Jerk.

\---

Lance was fairly certain it was Keith who came back, maybe twice, to check up on him. Both times Lance was in a haze, barely aware of anything except the fire surging out of control inside of him and his inability to do anything about it. Time slipped by, became meaningless, and what little relief he’d been able to find couldn’t be reached anymore.

He tried, he really tried, stroking himself until it hurt to touch himself because he felt so raw and oversensitive. After that there was nothing to do but lie curled up in his sheets and hurt while everything just built up around him and became too much. The feel of the sheets on his skin, how hot he was, the choking sugary smell in the air, it was all just getting jumbled up together in a constant pulsing pain.

He was more convinced than ever that he was going to die. He didn’t care how many heats Keith had been through or how people didn’t die like this because he was absolutely going to. There was no way to get through this. It was horrible and he was going to die.

“What are you doing to yourself Lance?” A cool hand touched his forehead . He cracked his eyes open, whimpering at the blurry figure peering down at him. Shiro? “Come here.”

He was gathered up and slowly shifted so his head was resting on something firm. He breathed in and, instead of cotton candy, it was clean and earthy and pushed away his own scent. He inhaled again, blinking tears he hadn’t realized he was shedding away.

A hand swept over his back and sparks burned over his nerve endings. He arched up, whimpering again, and his hands dug into his bed. That was so good. He needed more of that, more of anything that wasn’t more hurting. He tried to push himself up and closer but the hand on his skin pressed lightly to keep him where he was.

“Lance?” The hand moved up and down his back rhythmically. “I’m sorry I didn’t come so we could talk about this before you were this bad. I’m not...I’m not being a very good pack alpha these days.”

Alpha? The word burned into his brain and the knot in his chest loosened up a little bit.

He reached and grabbed at something else-a shirt?- and tugged. He wanted to speak, to say anything at all, but all he seemed to be able to get out were soft whining noises. It must have been enough because Shiro sighed.

“I’m going to touch you, okay?”

Lance nodded and pushed his face closer to Shiro, nosing at the flat plane of his stomach. He would have agreed to anything in that moment if he thought it would do something about how he was feeling. Another sigh and then the hand on his back swept done, cupping his ass for a moment, and then lower to

Lance jumped then moaned breathily at the feeling of fingers against the spot he’d been trying so hard to ignore. It was just a touch, two fingers rubbing in a slow circle around his entrance, but warm syrupy warmth flowed through his body as a result. Shiro hummed softly and his other hand, this one almost shocking cold, threaded through lance’s hair.

“I’ve got you.”

Another slow circle, smearing the slick that was coating everything around, and then pressure against him. Lance pushed closer to Shiro, breathing in that soothing earthy scent, then jumped when one of Shiro’s fingers pushed into him. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but feel himself being stretched open around Shiro’s finger.

His stomach felt tight, so tight, and as Shiro’s finger slowly dragged out then pushed back in, a little deeper than the first time, his heart felt tight too. It was like a hand was around it, squeezing so hard he could scarcely breathe.

It was strange and different and good. He melted under it, the slow warmth spreading bone deep, and moaned as Shiro’s finger rubbed him from the inside. There was a moment where Shiro’s finger was gone but then two were there, forcing him to open up more and he spread his legs without thinking about, welcomed it. It hurt some, a dull something, but he rocked back into the stretch anyway, knowing that this was what he needed to feel better.

Every movement of Shiro’s fingers was electricity running through his veins and up his spine. It went straight to his dick; he could feel it twitching against his thigh. They turned and twisted, touched him everywhere, and he needed more. Some part of him, the part that ached and was dripping wet, was clenching down on nothing and he wanted but didn’t know how to ask for it.

He didn’t even know what to ask for.

“Shhhh, it’s okay.” Shiro murmured. Lance nodded again, not sure if he’d been making noise or if Shiro just knew but it didn’t matter because then his fingers were stretching further, stroking over and into something he hadn’t known was there.

Or, well, he knew it was there. Biology, diagrams, he knew that male omegas had a second entrance on the inside, but he’d never gone looking for it or anything and that had been such a mistake because Shiro’s fingers in there were perfect.

It was weird for a beat to have fingers in that wet aching place but then it was so good. They stroked up and down, in and out of him; Lance was floating and shuddering and falling apart with huge sobbing cries. Shiro moved just right, bending his fingers to rub at something that had Lance seeing colors on the back of his eyelids, and seemed to know what to do before Lance even knew what he wanted. His fingertips pressed into his slick drenched walls and Lance’s head was swimming, so light it was threatening to float right off of his shoulders, better than anything had ever felt before.

His toes curled and he knew that he was even wetter than before, slick forced out with each drag of Shiro’s fingers to dribble over his thighs and dick and everywhere, and his cock was throbbing. He rubbed against his bed then rocked against Shiro’s fingers, over and over. Shiro’s fingers started to spread apart, slow and careful, and the stretch in that place was amazing, more electricity and pressure inside of him.

Shiro made slow circles inside of him, made him gasp and moan and beg shamelessly, then massaged that spot that made his whole body quake again while promising to take care of him. His voice and his words melted into what Shiro was doing to him, became part of it, and Lance clung to him tighter. He wanted Shiro to take care of him, to help him feel better, needed this feeling like he was being held and taken care of.

His stomach was tied up in knots and everything was so tight and Shiro was still touching that spot, rubbing it endlessly and oh oh oh he was screaming against Shiro’s thigh.

His orgasm rushed over him like a strong wave at the beach then yanked him down hard, drowning him until his lungs were burning and he was gasping for air he couldn’t seem to get, then left him drained and limp. A soothing rumbling vibrated through him and a soft crooning filled his ears.

He blinked once, twice, and everything went dark and quiet.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times, surprise feels, and dildos.

When Lance woke up it was to cramps and a throat so tight he could barely breathe in. He was still so hot and everything ached, outside and in, and the relief he'd had earlier had vanished as if it had never been there before. There was a sheet draped over him but, like everything else ended up, it was soaked through and sticking uncomfortably to his too sensitive skin to him.

He was hard and sopping wet again, felt the ache in his cock and the fluid it was dribbling where it had curved up against his stomach and the slick gliding over his thighs and dampening the sheet beneath him. 

So gross. 

It wasn't as bad as it had been, he was fairly certain he wasn’t going to die at least, and some of the thick fog that had fallen over his brain was gone so he was thinking a little bit clearer. Still horny as hell, aching on the inside, disgusted by the fact he smelled like a candy store (what was that about anyway? Keith smelled really nice, in Lance’s opinion, so why was his scent so obnoxious?) the wet sheets felt like they were going to rub his skin raw, and his throat was so constricted and sore it was hard to breathe...but it was better. 

For whatever that was worth. 

Was he really supposed to get through an entire week of something so fucking miserable? Because if this was the best he had to look forward to then it was no wonder everyone suppressed their heats.

Honestly the only thing that wasn’t contributing to his misery was the clean earthy scent that his brain processed as alpha first and then as  _ Shiro _ .

Shiro. Once he was aware of the other pilot he was also aware that he needed Shiro; it wasn’t something he knew in his head but rather something he felt down in the marrow of his bones. He didn’t think he could have explained it to another person, which was weird since he normally didn’t lack for words. He just knew he needed Shiro, though he could barely process why. 

He knew Shiro was close, though not in the bed with him, but the room was pitch black. Someone whined; he thought absently that it sounded like his mom’s little yappy dog when it wanted attention. What, or who, was making such a

Oh. He clamped a hand over his mouth and swallowed the sound. He was the whiney yappy dog. This kept getting better and better. 

Someone, Shiro a part of himself reminded him, snorted and then the bed was dipping down under the other pilot’s weight. “How’re you feeling? Better than before?” 

“Yeah.” His voice was hoarse to his own ears, matching the sandpapery feeling in his throat. “Still...um. Hurts?” 

Shiro, or rather the shadowy figure that was sort of shaped like Shiro, reached out and pressed a hand to his face, cupping his cheek for a few seconds, then swept down to press against his neck. He jerked back in surprise as a cool, almost icy feeling, spilled through his veins then groaned. It was pure relief, cutting through the burning under his skin. 

“Your scent glands are still really swollen.” Shiro said as his thumb made tight circles against the side of Lance’s neck. “You were in the first stages of heat sickness but you’re not as warm now so I think you’ll be okay. I should have...come sooner, so we could have avoided things being that bad. I’m not doing what I should be lately, for you or Keith, and...I’m sorry about that.”

Lance hummed distractedly. He heard what Shiro was saying, and didn’t particularly like that he was blaming himself for...whatever the hell Heat Sickness was, but the icy feeling was flowing through him and it was hard to really follow. He knew he wanted Shiro to keep touching him, to keep putting out that soothing scent, to stay close-

“You said you were hurting?” Shiro’s voice lowered and took on a husky note that made Lance’s skin prickle and his stomach flip. He nodded then, remembering how dark it was, said yes. “Okay. I can help. Like I did before?”  

He didn’t even have to think before speaking. “Okay. Yes. That.” 

Shiro laughed, short and warm, then shifted away from him. The cool relief lingered when his hand left Lance’s skin but the sticky uncomfortable heat inside of him started pushing back immediately.  

Lance tried to push himself up, not sure what he intended to do but hands itching to do something (touch Shiro), but before he could get far a hand pushed against his chest, forcing him back. He tried to squint through the darkness to see Shiro as more than just as shadowy outline then squeaked, fingers digging into the bed, as his thighs were pushed apart. His legs trembled, so sensitive to touch it was like static rolling just under his skin everywhere Shiro’s hand touched, and he tried to clench them closed. 

“Lance.” Shiro’s voice was hushed, barely above a whisper. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want. Just say the word and we’ll figure out something else to help you.” 

He wasn't sure to make of what had already happened, and pain or not he was very aware of what Shiro had done (with his fingers. Inside of him.), and now this too. But he knew he needed something, badly, if he was going to avoid what had happened earlier.

“‘Sfine.” He mumbled. 

Neither moved for a moment, though he could feel Shiro staring at him (could he actually see him or was he just a moving shadow to him as well?) then hands were on him again. When Shiro pushed at his legs this time he spread for him even as he felt himself blushing. 

He was embarrassed, somewhere in the back of his mind, but the need burning in his chest was a more pressing concern. He needed Shiro to touch him more, tried to communicate it with a needy whining sound he knew instinctively that alpha would like and it must have worked because a second later, he was doing just that. 

Two fingers, already wet with the slick from between his legs, dipped into him. They curved, rubbing just inside the rim, and Lance jumped, breath catching in his throat. Shiro’s fingers pushed in a little more, one knuckle deep, then pulled back. Again, a bit deeper, and again and again. It was nice, left him lightheaded and burning, but it wasn't enough. He knew now how it felt to be touched in that place where the waves of pain were coming from and that's where he needed, and wanted, to be touched. He tried to lift his hips, to get Shiro to touch him deeper, but a hand on his stomach kept him from going far. Shiro’s other hand was cooler and strangely smooth, nothing like a real hand at all, and he imagined he could feel the hum of energy from it. 

“Just breathe for me.” 

Lance knew when he was being told to stay put and, while he normally wouldn’t listen, he forced himself to hold still. All the parts of himself that were normally kept quiet and docile were rising up to be heard, guiding his actions, and those parts all wanted to do what Shiro wanted. Wanted to please the alpha.

Shiro’s fingers vanished, leaving him empty and worse off than he’d been, and another soft order, this one to relax, drifted through the darkness. He felt the bed shifting under the other pilot's weight and closed his eyes as the Galra hand slide down to hook under his knee and push it towards his body

His heart jumped, a mixture of fear and anticipation taking hold. Was Shiro- were they going to- 

A puff of warm air across his entrance made him jump in surprise-what the hell was Shiro doing? A wet swipe of tongue, quick and teasing, and it was only Shiro’s firm grip on him the kept him from squirming away. 

“Hey?!”

His answer came in the form of a huff of laughter and then slow circle being licked around his hole. Another lick and another, each sending little tremors of pleasure through Lance. It was hot and wet, Shiro using the flat of his tongue to paint long stripes from his entrance to his balls and back, through the slick that had dripped out of him. Shiro’s lips brushed against him and his teeth grazed over sensitive skin lightly, an edge in all the dripping softness.

Shiro didn't seem to be in much of a hurry, content to lap up the slick and tease the tip of his tongue inside of him, pressing into the sensitive nerves there before retreating. When Shiro finally fully licked into him it left him shuddering and gasping into the darkness as he melted into the sheets. Shiro’s tongue drew fast spirals and loops then slowed to dart in and out of him.

“Shir-Ohhh.” Lance reached and found silken strands of hair to grip, tugging without thinking. He pressed against Shiro’s mouth, wanting more, deeper, faster; anything and everything Shiro was willing to give him. 

He knew it was the heat that had him acting like that, moaning and grinding down against the other’s face, and that when everything was said and done he was going to look back on it and be mortified. But in the moment it was just him, on fire and desperate, and Shiro’s mouth, hot and relentless, reducing him to a messy panting mess. He clung to Shiro, scraping nails over his scalp and yanking at his hair, as the coiling pressure low in his gut increased. 

Maybe he was going to die. He was pretty sure he was going to explode.  

His leg was released, allowing his knee to come down over Shiro’s shoulder and his leg to drape over his back. The Galra hand smoothed over his hip then up to wrap around his cock. He hissed air out through clenched teeth, body shaking. Shiro’s mouth left him with a filthy slurping noise but, as a protest formed on his lips, fingers were sliding into him again. They swept up his inner walls and then sank in deeper, seeking and then finding where he was most sensitive. One hand moved over his cock, twisting and squeezing, as the other massaged over that spot. Blunt teeth grazed the inside of thigh then dug in, sharp pain cutting through everything else and

Something in him snapped. He arched up off of the bed, tightening around Shiro’s fingers as he came with a shout and a twisting in his stomach so hard it was painful. He lost himself, slipping away into silent blackness, and when he came back to himself it was to find Shiro wiping him down with a wet rag. 

Something warm and content fluttered in his stomach and the omega part of himself, still happily stretching it’s legs after being kept shackled for so long, radiated satisfaction. It whispered to him that everything was good here; he had an alpha taking care of him and helping him through his heat and didn’t need anything else. 

Well. Maybe one other thing but he wasn’t sure how to say it or...well, he knew the words but he wasn’t sure how he was going to get them out. There was just no embarrassing way to ask if Shiro was planning to...do more with him. Lance was pretty sure when alphas and omegas spent heats together there was usually more ‘mutual’ action going on. 

And it involved other parts. And knotting and there was just no way he could possible ask Shiro if he planned to knot him, even though the idea made his heart beat eagerly for some strange reason. A week ago the idea would have sent him fleeing in terror and yet now he was getting wiped down and wondering what it’d be like to have Shiro inside of him, really inside, and knotting was supposed to be great, or least people talked about it like it was some amazing, couldn’t be matched, best thing ever experience and

He just really wanted to touch Shiro back. Wanted it badly. He didn’t really get why Shiro didn’t seem to want to do anything more than get him off; twice now he’d taken care of Lance without getting anything in return and that seemed wrong. 

Lance’s mother had raised him to repay people and, admittedly, there was no way she’d had sex in mind but the basic concept stood.  

Would Shiro want him to do that? Should he ask? Just make a move next time? ...was there going to be a next time? He felt so much better now, maybe that was it? Maybe-

“I’m turning on the lights.” Shiro’s voice called him back from his thoughts.

The lights flicked on and, even though they were dimmed, they hurt Lance’s eyes. He wanted to roll over and bury his face in his pillow but Shiro was there, all but forcing him out of the bed, carrying him then setting him on a chair, and pressed a bottle of water into his hands. Lance sipped it, and munched at a ration bar (seriously, he was starving and he hadn’t even realized it) while watching Shiro stripped the sheets from his bed. It was somehow worse than when Keith had picked up his laundry. 

Maybe because he’d just gotten his ass licked and then come screaming on those sheets? 

“You don’t have to do that.” Lance muttered. He felt moderately better, the pain dulled and his throat less tight, but that meant how embarrassed he was about everything was surging to the forefront of his mind.  

Shiro smiled at him over his shoulder. “I don’t mind. I’m here to help you during your heat so that’s what I’m doing.” 

Lance smiled and nodded. “Right. Helping me. Thanks.”

He didn’t really consider consider sex what a person normally did to help another person out but he supposed that when hanging out in a space castle in who even knew what solar system, with things like heats being a concern the rules changed. 

“Don’t.” Shiro paused for a moment in his attempt to get a new sheet on Lance’s bed then shook his head. “We’re friends and teammates, and I’m the only alpha around now, so helping you is what I’m supposed to do.” 

Lance nodded, uncaring that Shiro couldn’t see it. Teammates and friends. That was why Shiro was ‘helping’ him; this wasn’t some...sweet romantic heat experience where knotting happened and whatever else went along with that. It was some alpha obligation deal.

It made sense, looking at it like that, that Shiro didn’t seem interested in more than ‘helping’ Lance.  

When Shiro was done Lance pushed himself up, brushing off the attempt to aid him back into the bed, and curled up on the far side, back to Shiro. He could practically feel the other pilot watching him, feel his confusion, but didn’t attempt to say anything. 

“I’ll be here if you need me.” Shiro said finally. 

The lights went out and Lance resolved to not need the alpha if he could help it. 

\---

As it turned out he couldn’t really help it and, when what he assumed was morning rolled around, Lance found himself waking up tired and sort of sore. And yet feeling better than he had since his heat had started; he could still feel the burn crawling under his skin but it wasn’t nearly as painful or urgent as it had been before. It felt like something he could survive instead of something that would drive him crazy. 

“You up?”

He opened his eyes to blink muzzily at Keith. The other pilot was sitting in the chair Shiro had occupied during the night, arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed at the ankle, expression unreadable. There was a box, roughly shoebox sized, in his lap. There was something different in his scent, an acrid burnt smell, and it made the hair on the back of Lance’s neck stand on end. 

He was torn, part of him wanting to hiss and push Keith away, angry that another omega was so close to his nest when he was tired and sore, and another part of him wanted to pull Keith into the bed and breath in that citriusy scent. That part also wanted to comfort Keith, somehow sure that something was wrong, and that was just...not right. He didn’t even like Keith, why would he want to make him feel better?

Or sniff him? 

Or anything with him? Did his heat have him that messed up?

“What are you doing in here?” He asked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Keith’s lips lifted into a sharp grin. “Brought you presents to help you out while Shiro is busy.” 

Lance opened his mouth to ask where Shiro was (why, his omega hindbrain grumbled, would the alpha leave him while he was still in heat? Why-) and then he closed it hard enough that his teeth clicked together. 

In Keith’s hand, pulled out from the box on his lap, was was looked like a penis. It was an almost alarming shade of pink but, other than that it...it was very much penis shaped, down to the mushroomed head and raised veins crawling over the surface. It was big too, long and thick, or maybe it just seemed to be that way held in Keith’s hand, with his fingers wrapped around it. 

“Have you never seen a dildo before?” Keith didn’t look smug, exactly, but there was something superior to his tone that grated on his nerves. 

Lance scowled and looked away. “Where’d you get that?”

“Made it.” The box dropped onto Lance’s bed; he was tempted to look and see if there was anything else in there but he didn’t want to give Keith the satisfaction. And yet...he really wanted to look. “Or the castle made it. That synthesizer that made our clothes? Can make pretty much anything if you have the right specs.”

“And you used it to make dicks.” 

Keith’s laughter made Lance look up in surprise; Keith almost never laughed and it was even rarer for him to laugh at something Lance had said. (To laugh at him...well no, not even that really.) 

“Not dicks. ‘Heat aids’.” Keith said, suddenly the picture of seriousness. “Medical devices. Can’t have you getting heat sick again.”

Lance didn’t bother arguing that he hadn’t been ‘heat sick’ because, going by context clues, that was exactly what he’d been. Instead he frowned at the offending item. 

“I’m not using that.” Much bigger than Shiro’s fingers anyway and holy shit, he’d had Shiro’s fingers,  _ Shiro’s tongue _ , inside of him! He was never going to be able to look him in the eye ever again. Or anyone, because Shiro had stayed with him all night, taken care of him every time he woke up, and everyone had to know what was going on. That was why Keith was here offering him fake dicks to use while Shiro was gone. 

This was beyond humiliating. How was anyone going to be able to take him seriously, something they barely did as is, now? 

Keith’s mouth pressed into a confused frown and Lance could read an unspoken question on his face. But, instead of asking whatever it was, he pointed at the box.. “There are other ones in the box. Also, more water and ration bars on the table and-” 

“Why are you being so nice?” Lance blurted. Keith’s eyebrows went up towards his hairline. “You’re never this nice and now you’re here bring me food and...heat aids, like we’re friends and not riva-”

They talked sometimes but most of their interaction revolved around training and planning. Lance wasn’t sure he’d call them friends, though Keith had saved him and apparently ‘cradled his body’ or whatever. They were teammates, sure, and he got that teammates helped each other but this was above and beyond. And it wasn’t like Pidge or Hunk, who actually liked Lance last he’d checked, were here. 

Was it an omega thing?

“We’re only rivals in your head, Lance.” The other omega deadpanned, face smoothing face into his usual neutral expression. Lance sniffed; they were definitely rivals. One day he was going to prove he’d been better than Keith all along. But probably not today. “And I know the first heat can be hard and we're both omegas so I guess I want to...look, shut up and pick a dick, dick.” 

A blush was racing up Keith’s neck and face; Lance stared. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Keith blush or look flustered (aside from when he’d drank that rancid drink during that failed celebration that seemed like forever ago) and yet here he was, pink faced and refusing to meet Lance’s eyes. 

This heat thing was really making everything and everyone so strange. 

He pulled the box closer to peek into it. His mouth might have dropped open in surprise. ‘Other ones’, as Keith had put it, translated to a wealth of sizes, lengths, colors and-

“Why does this one have two...you know. Ends?” Lance picked up the item in question, much longer than any of the others and instead of having some kind of base it had a ‘head’ at each end. Keith sighed then plucked it from his hand. 

“I was just...you aren’t old enough for that one.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“I’m not the one in heat.” Keith said as he tossed the double headed dildo onto Lance’s desk. Lance wrinkled his nose; eww. “So pick some so I can go.” 

Lance poked back into the box but quickly found himself pushing it back towards Keith. “No thanks. Those are all...I don’t even know what to do.” 

“You shove it into-”

“I KNOW!” Lance shouted, flapping his hands in alarm. Keith smirked. “I’m not an idiot. I just...I’ve never even done anything. There. On my own. And now you’re giving me fake dicks and...whatever.”

Stupid Keith and stupid Shiro and their stupid help.

Keith eyed him for a moment then looked away, color over his cheeks deepening. “I could...help. If you wanted. I’m good with handling my own heats so...yeah.”

Lance stared at Keith then stared at the box then took a few minutes to think about how completely crazy his life had been since the night Shiro had come back to Earth. How was this actually his life? And why was he actually considering Keith’s offer.

The answer to that, at least, was easy. If he could ‘handle’ things himself, without needing Shiro’s help, then that was what he wanted to do. The thought that the alpha was just doing it out of obligation made him feel sick to his stomach, and upset the omega part of himself in ways he couldn’t really understand beyond that it was like pressure on his chest and a tight grip on his heart. He didn’t like it. 

“Okay.” 

Keith was openly surprised for a moment but then he was standing up and pushing the chair back. “Pick two out of the box. I'll be right back.” 

"...two?" Lance echoed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Lance+Keith+Sex toys=????
> 
> OH! http://achryathesecond.tumblr.com/ Come visit me. Talk Shiro/Keith/Lance or any combo of the three with meeeeeee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just porn. ...okay, not just porn. But mostly.

Lance wasn't exactly sure how Keith planned to help him or what he was going to show him, though the fact he'd been told to take two toys out of the box gave him ideas. Very vivid ideas involving Keith and the dildos that fed right into that itching need, dulled but not gone and starting to rush up on him. He stared down into the box, hands clutching the smooth metal sides, and tried to push away the rattled feeling.

Was Keith going to ‘help’ him like Shiro had been helping him? And, yeah, obviously that was what he meant, what else could it mean, and he’d...he’d said yes. He’d agreed to letting Keith help him with his heat.

Another omega, which was enough to make him question himself, but Keith. _Keith_.

He knew that back at the garrison people fooled around; suppressants didn’t necessarily kill the sex drive or anything. And so it was inevitable that sometimes people with the same dynamic would hookup. Without being able to scent each other it wasn’t like anyone knew who was what, unless they were one of those mouthy alpha types who wanted everyone to know, so thinking someone of the same dynamic was attractive could happen.

But it wasn’t something people did knowingly. It wasn't something people admitted to and Lance was willing to bet the relationships that seemed to suddenly fail and flirting that would abruptly stop were because of the realization that both people were alphas or both were omegas. Same dynamic-attraction and relationships weren’t unheard of but they weren’t common either.

Shouldn’t knowing Keith was an omega shut off whatever notice he might have take to him not being completely hideous or awful? Shouldn’t being able to scent him slot him in some...part of his brain where other omegas belonged and shut off sexy thoughts?

Because if that was how it was supposed to work then Lance was failing miserably. All he could think about was Keith touching him like Shiro had, crowding against him him and draping over his body, opening him up and-here he looked into the box again and bit his lip-other. Things.

And maybe doing the same to _Keith_.

By the time the other omega was back he was getting hard, starting to feel that slippery wetness inside of him and that fog softening the edges of his thoughts. It didn’t exactly calm him because with it came a tightness in his chest and burning inside, low and behind his stomach, but it smoothed out some of the worry and unease about what he’d just agreed to. It didn’t, however, make him any less embarrassed when Keith came back. He shifted to cover himself, cheeks flaming, but Keith just rolled his eyes.

But, rampant dirty thoughts or not, he didn't expect Keith start stripping off his clothes, dropping them aside uncaringly.

“Did you do what I said?” Keith’s t-shirt fell to the ground on top of jacket. “Picked two?”

Lance stared as Keith thumbed open his pants. “I...uh.”

No, he’d been too busy daydreaming for that but he wasn’t about to admit to that. So instead he blurted out the first thing that came to mind as his eyes zeroed in on the one ‘heat aid’ that was already out of the box.

“Why not that one?”

Keith, now down to his boxers, glanced at the double headed one he’d set on the desk. His face did something complicated, a mixture of expressions all at once, and then he shook his head. He stepped forward, and out of his boxers, to pluck the box from Lance’s grip. He pulled two dildos out and tossed them onto the bed then turned to set the box down.

Lance didn’t look to see what he’d picked because...well. Keith was naked. And then naked and in his bed, though he paused for a moment before crawling on as if waiting for Lance to protest (he didn’t). He sat so he was leaning back against the wall with his legs spread and slightly bent giving Lance had a view of...well everything. He stared, probably longer than he should have, then tore his gaze away.

It wasn't as if he wasn't aware that Keith was sort of attractive, if superior and clueless were your thing. He'd noticed and maybe he'd jerked off thinking about him a few times but he'd always felt weird about it after, since they were rivals and all. But, in his defense, he'd thought Keith was an alpha then so really that was normal and not weird at all.

And he’d seen him naked a few times, so he knew that Keith was lightly tanned all over though at the moment he was flushed pink from chest to ear tips, that even though he was a little shorter than Lance that he was more muscular and thicker built, that he had a thin trail of dark hair that went from his belly button down to the nest of curls around his cock.

Communal showers happened sometimes after training when the idea of slogging back to their rooms was just too daunting and he'd looked once or twice and that was whatever.

But seeing Keith naked like this, when the sticky rush of arousal was bubbling inside of him and he was naked save the sheet over his lap and half-hard...it was different. The air felt heavy and his chest was tight; even though he was on a much better state than he'd been he could still feel that _need_ inside of him, building up to take hold again. It wasn't like when Shiro had been there to help him, when he'd already been far gone and needed help. This was...he felt exposed, very aware of himself, Keith, and what was going on.

“There isn't much point to this if you don't watch.” Keith mumbled. “And get closer to me than that.”

Lance swallowed then shook his head. Was he just watching then? Why did he feel so disappointed by that? Wasn’t this better? Less confusing at least.

He could watch Keith, get a better idea of all this omega stuff (he regretted not taking sex ed more seriously but, honestly, he'd just assumed he'd be on suppressants for as long as he was a pilot. He wasn't supposed to need to know things about being in heat yet!) And then he would ride out however much was left on his own.

That traitorous omega part of him didn't like the idea. It very much wanted Shiro, whose scent lingered on his sheets and on his skin, to come back and give them what they needed. To fill him up all the way to the aching part inside and-

He pushed those thoughts down fiercely then scooted closer to Keith. He ended up sort of between Keith’s parted legs for lack of anywhere else to be with the other sitting like he was, with his own legs crossed in front of him. His knees were brushing against the inside of Keith’s thighs and when he breathed in there was something else under the bright citrus if the other omegas scent. A little sweet, thicker and deeper, dancing in his nose and on the back of his tongue. It was nice. More than nice, really.

Mouthwatering. Dizzying. He wanted to taste it, to taste Keith, to have the source of that scent in his mouth and wow, that was...new. That heavy fog was creeping back over his brain, trying to drive out thoughts and bring everything back to instincts and scent and want, and Keith was at the center of it all.

He knew for a fact he wasn't supposed to like the way other omegas smelled, that went a bit beyond just thinking Keith was attractive and straight into something that didn’t really make sense. When people talked about same-dynamic attraction there was always a sense that those sort of people had their wires crossed or that their breeding instincts were out of order. Even their ability to scent dulled by suppressants people tended to fall into the proper pairings, responding to some other cues that Lance seemed to be missing out on.

But this wasn't the time for thinking about why his brain was going fuzzy over Keith. Especially not with Keith watching him with sharp dark eyes, unreadable but intense nonetheless. Or with Keith touching his leg, lightly at first then, when Lance just blinked at him, with a firmer touch.

He was warm, warmer than Shiro had been (or maybe Lance was cooler now), and his hands weren't as rough, didn’t have the same hard raised patches at the base of his fingers. He squeezed Lance’s knee, maybe meant to be a comforting gesture, but then he was shifting up and leaning in and it was hard to breathe. He got close, Lance could feel the heat rising up off of him, one hand sweeping up Lance's leg and leaving a tingling trail in its wake.

He almost jerked away when he felt Keith’s other hand between his legs. If it hadn't been Keith, which would mean having to deal with the shame of flinching forever, he probably would have. Instead he looked away again, trying to suck in air past the tightness in his lungs.

“Lean back a little.” Keith’s voice had fallen into a raspy whisper; Lance would smell the mint on his breath and the hair on the back of his neck rose up in response.

When was the last time he'd brushed his teeth? This heat thing really was disgusting. What day was this? The second? Third? How was Keith not grossed out by him?  

He once again brushed his thoughts away and did what he'd been told, putting his weight on his hands to angle his body back. Keith hummed, a pleased sound of approval that filled Lance with an odd warmth that was not exactly sexual and that he couldn’t quite put a name to. But also in a ‘rapidly getting harder’ way as well.

Fingertips brushed over his balls then skimmed over the sensitive skin behind them before stopping to prod at his entrance. Lance breathed in, smothering a whining noise he really didn't want to make, and clutched at his bed. Keith’s fingers slid in without preamble, deep enough that the other omega’s hand was flush with his body. It curved up then twisted around and Lance bit his lip against a gasp as sticky molten heat boiled inside of him. Keith’s finger were thinner than Shiro’s and a little shorter, but it didn’t make Lance want to rock against it, feel more inside, fall apart on them any less. Another finger wiggled inside of him, joining the first two. They scissored apart, pushing against his inner walls, then rubbed over where he knew his secondary entrance was. Keith’s fingers stroked up and down, tips just barely dipping into where Lance ached for it most.

“You said you've never touched yourself here?” Keith asked, watching him with open curiosity. “Never?”

“Wha-no.” Lance shook his head. It wasn't for lack of wondering or anything. Someone, a slightly older cousin who probably hadn't actually known anything in hindsight and had been messing with him, had told him that male omegas ‘playing with themselves’ in that way could make their suppressants fail. So he'd never done it, afraid of what might happen.

“Huh. Well don't do this when you aren't in heat.” Was what Keith said before plunging his fingers deeper into Lance. He swore loudly, eyes slamming shut.

When Shiro had done this it had been different, more slow and careful, working a finger or two all the way in to make sure he was opened up enough before adding more. Keith however had just thrust into his secondary entrance, three fingers at once without working that part of him open at all, and it burned.

Not in a bad way. The sudden stretched and stuffed full feeling, like Keith’s fingers barely fit as Lance clamped down around them, was enough to leave him squirming and gasping Keith’s name. It was good, great, he wanted-needed more.

It didn’t last nearly long enough to be anything but a tease. Keith pulled his fingers loose, leaving Lance empty, frustrated, and clenching around air. Lance whined in protest. When he opened his eyes it was to find Keith settled back into his original position, legs spread again. Three of his fingers were wet with slick, shining under the lights in the room. Lance watched as he reached down his body, bypassing his still soft cock and balls. One wet fingertip circled his pucker, dusky pink against tan and Lance lost all the air in his lungs in one great rush, stomach clenching like he'd been punched.

“Keith-” The other omega’s name slipped from his mouth and he almost didn't recognize his own voice with how strained it was.

Keith’s eyes flicked up at the noise, catching Lance’s gaze for a moment. He felt like he was pinned in place, unable to look away even though he knew he was staring slack jawed. And so Lance watched as lashes fluttered, pupils widened, and Keith’s lips parted around a low groan and his head tipped back. The air was heavy and electric suddenly, the hair on his arms standing up and a buzzing hum in his ears, or maybe it was just Keith. He wasn't sure.

That seemed to be a theme.

Lance’s cock twitched as his attention zeroed in on the Keith’s neck and his bobbing adam’s apple. Lance licked over his teeth, tracing the blunt edges and wondering at what he was feeling.

“You're supposed to be watching.”

He was watching wasn't he? Or- oh, right.

Lance followed the line of Keith’s arm back down, entranced by the way muscles flexed under tan skin. One of his legs was pulled back, foot flat on the bed, and he had a finger pressed into himself.

Lance was torn between being grossed out (Keith was using his slick as lube? That was just…) and even more turned on. Mostly, he was willing to silently admit as he watched Keith’s finger slide in and out of his hole, turned on.

Another finger joined the first in short order and Keith shifted, heel of his foot digging into the bed, and swore under his breath.Lance watched, mouth desert dry, as Keith’s fingers pumped in and out of his body.

“I’m not in heat so I've gott-ah, fu-” There was a hitch to Keith’s words, punctuated by him blinking rapidly before shaking his head. “Not going to get wet or be as open-ah- as you are. Takes work to prep.”

Lance was sure this was some kind of lecture, potentially important knowledge being shared, but watching as Keith's fingers spread apart and his hole stretched further was all he could hope to focus on. Was he supposed to think this was hot? He was pretty sure he wasn't but he also didn't see how it couldn't be. Keith was panting, eyes dark slits and mouth open, and sweat was starting to bead on his skin. His erection was lengthening and growing stiff, curving up close to his stomach with each passing moment.

It was hot. Really really hot and making it even harder to think. Drool was pooling in his mouth and he was suddenly too tight in his skin, about to burst out of his body, and aching again.

“C’mere.” Keith’s voice was lower, commanding him to move, sent chills up Lance’s spine, and it was like flipping a switch he hadn’t known existed.

He practically jumped at Keith, barely able to be bothered by how desperate he must have seemed in the moment. Getting closer to Keith was the only thing that seemed important; everything else faded. He ended up hovering close, on his knees between Keith’s legs, hands on his shoulders and dumbfounded at the feel of skin under his fingertips.

Shiro hadn’t let him touch much, had kept him on his belly and holding onto the sheets most of the night and, while Lance wasn’t complaining, touching Keith, smooth and damp and warm, was almost enough to short circuit his brain. When Keith touched him back, free hand curving around his neck and fingers grazing then pushing against his nape, the world stuttered around him and his stomach dropped.

His muscles felt tight for a moment, electricity racing and coiling through his body, and then Lance was going limp, slumping against Keith. Sweet citrus enveloped him, stronger than the candy sweetness and Shiro’s lingering scent

Keith’s hand jerked away from his neck. “Shit. Sorry, I didn't expect...Lance?”

“You smell really good.” Lance mumbled. He felt odd, like his brain was moving slower, but mostly he wanted to keep touching Keith. He nosed along the other omega’s jaw line, tilted his head; Keith made a startled noise but didn’t try to stop Lance from kissing him.

It was just a quick press of lips, only a second before Lance pulled back, as surprised with himself as Keith looked. They stared at each other, wide-eyed. Lance wasn’t sure if he moved in to repeat it or Keith moved but, after a beat, they were kissing, actually kissing and it was somehow the weirdest moment of Lance’s life.

He’d kissed other people, he wasn’t completely hopeless, but that had always been shy fumbling with smacked foreheads, clinking teeth, and on one occasion gross amounts of tongue and spit to go with some groping he hadn’t totally been a fan of. Keith kissed hard, firm and demanding, and there was nothing shy about it but it also wasn’t gross and overly aggressive. His lips slid over Lance’s, hot and spit slick, then fit against them. He could feel Keith’s breath and a touch of tongue from between parted lips. He opened his mouth some, told himself to follow Keith’s lead, pushed forward with his tongue when his mouth was licked into. He could taste the mint, taste Keith, when their tongues met.

A hand touched his back, making him crowd closer until their chests were pressed together he was sure he could feel Keith’s heart beating, or maybe it was just his own pounding against his ribcage. Lance’s bottom lip was laved over, sucked into the wet heat of Keith’s mouth; the world tilted and then he was on his side on the bed.

Keith ended the kiss, spit trailing between them, with a deep groan. His eyes were glassy and his face was tomato red; Lance chased his mouth, stole another quick kiss and then another, before a hand on his chest forced him away.

“Wait a second. I just-” Keith stopped, let his words fall into nothingness. He twisted away, reaching for something, then rolled back to face him. This time he let Lance kiss him again, used his tongue to touch what seemed like every inch of Lance’s mouth. His leg was tugged up to rest over Keith’s hip, allowing the other omega to wiggle even closer. One of his Keith’s arms was under Lance’s body, hand palming his ass and encouraging him to thrust against him. His cock slide against Keith’s, soft skin over rigid hardness, and bumped against his abs to leave sticky trails behind.

He felt Keith moving, hips shifting and shoulder moving; when his mouth went slack and he stiffened Lance broke the kiss. He craned his neck, fairly certain he knew what Keith was doing and yet still lost all his breath at the sight of the other omega moving a pale blue dildo in and out of himself. The dildo was wet, slick clinging to it’s ridged surface, and looked thicker than the one Keith had offered him earlier.

Keith pushed it in to the hilt, stopping only with the wide flat base as flush against his skin.

“Lie back down and stay relaxed.” Keith said as he reached behind himself again. Lance settled back on his side but relaxing seemed like an impossibility with how hard his heart was beating. Even his hands were sweaty now, slipping over Keith’s skin.

He closed his eyes, breathed in then let it out, biting the inside of his cheek when the hand on his ass slipped down to pull his cheeks apart. Keith nosed at his jaw then licked his ear; Lance knew it was a distraction and was grateful for it. Keith’s other arm draped over him and, as his tongue played along the shell of his ear, something rounded and blunt pressed against his entrance.

Lance bit his lip as the dildo was pushed into him. It sank into him easily, his body offering little resistance and there being plenty of slick to ease to way, but it felt so big. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, and it wasn’t warm and yielding like fingers had been, but it didn’t hurt and he didn’t feel like he wanted to tell Keith to stop. He pressed his forehead tighter to Keith’s neck and made himself breath slowly as it pushed past his second entrance.

The dildo was big enough, in comparison to Keith’s fingers, that he could feel his body stretching to accept it. That tightness, being full, was good in a guiltily dizzying way like when Keith’s fingers had been in him. The heavy pressure spoke to the omega part of him who’d wanted this all along and he purred without fully realizing he was doing it and couldn’t stop once it registered. It was much more than fingers and a tongue, as great as all of that had been, and he wanted more of it.

It was reaching into the wet needy part of his body and then sliding back further than either Shiro or Keith had gotten, setting his nerves on fire. He could feel Keith’s fingers, holding the base of the dildo and brushing over his skin, then he was sliding away, dragging the dildo out slowly before pressing back in. Keith repeated the movement, angle changing just a little, and _that_ spot was found and Lance jumped, bucking forward, and his cock bumped against Keith’s, sending another jolt of pleasure through his body.

“Good?” Keith breathed into his ear. He nodded, too breathless to speak; he imagined he could feel Keith smiling. “Good.”

Keith moved the dildo faster after that, fucking into him with short strokes that rubbed right against the most sensitive spots inside of him, moving like he knew just the right angle and speed. Which he probably did, actually, and why was realizing that such a nice thought? Keith’s hips rocked, grinding their dicks together.

He felt like he was falling away, sinking fast, as so many sensations crashed into him together, coming from all sides. Skin on skin, hot and writhing against Keith’s body that was so tight against his own, covering him and wrapping him up. The dildo in him, his cock, wet with precum and sweat, trapped between their bodies and his whole body felt like it was lighting up, sparking and going off. He was drowning, shaking, and it was only keeping his mouth tight against Keith’s shoulder that was keeping him from screaming.

He would have stayed like that, overwhelmed and falling apart because of Keith, if not for a barely there noise against his ear. A hitch in breathing, a sighed out moan in time with a twist of Keith’s hips that made their cocks bump and slide harder against each other. He was abruptly reminded that his hands were on Keith’s ass and that he was supposed to be doing something with them, not just lying there while Keith rubbed off against him.

He moved his hand, squeezing firm muscle just because he could and was rewarded for it when Keith shivered and sighed again. He worked his fingers into the crack of Keith’s ass, felt along it until he felt the flared base of the dildo. He gripped it, pulled it back an inch or two to make space then touched lightly, curious in spite of himself. The rim of Keith’s entrance was taut around the dildo, stretched wide, and slick had dribbled out around it to coat his skin.

Keith made a choked off noise but it didn’t sound like a ‘stop’ sort of noise so he continued his exploration, running his fingers over slippery skin all the way the dildo, pressing against the stretched skin. Keith continued to rut against him, kept the dildo moving, but he was panting into Lance’s ear, wordlessly urging him on.

Lance wrapped his fingers around the dildo again then started moving it. Working it in and out of Keith was easier than he expected, less than fantastic angle aside, and he tried to mimic the way Keith was moving. He didn’t know if he was doing it right, hitting the right places or doing half as good a job as Keith was with him but he wanted to.

He licked his lips, breathed in. “Is this...am I?”

Keith hummed and pressed his lips into the hollow behind his ear. “Keep doing what you’re doing.”

He tried to do just that (easier said than done because Keith was moving the dildo in him faster and Lance’s body was moving on it’s own, thrusting back and then rolling forward in a sloppy broken rhythm.) while paying some attention the sounds Keith was making, when he’d roll his hips back, when-

“Ngh!” Keith’s hand spasmed against the small of his back. “That. Again. Now.”

The warm feeling the flared up every time Keith seemed pleased with him came back, stronger than before, and crashed into the heat and arousal low in his gut. Between one heartbeat and the next he couldn’t breath, floored under the onslaught, and then he nodded shakily before doing his best to obey.

Everything blended, narrowed down to just him and Keith, body heat, sweat, and slick smeared over his fingers, bodies moving together, and being open, filled, gasping and moaning. Keith’s lips found his and it wasn’t so much a kiss as lips touching, breathing hard against each other’s lips, and sometimes licking wetly over and into the other’s mouth. Lance was spiraling up, tensing, drowning, melting, and burning up all at once, breathing Keith in.

There was a loud noise, distant and easily ignored in favor of sliding his hands Keith’s back and digging his nails into his skin. Keith’s teeth caught his bottom lip and dug in hard, a sharp point of pain that went straight to Lance’s already throbbing dick. He whimpered; Keith answered with a low growl.

“Lance? Are you-”

He didn’t need to look up to know who had walked into his room but he did anyway, watching as Shiro’s expression shifted from surprised to something that sent a shiver up Lance’s spine. A new scent, heavy and thick, rolled into the citrus and musky smell of sweat and sex and Lance heard himself whining in response. A wave of embarrassed shame swept over him, piercing the fog around his brain, and his orgasm followed right on it’s heels. He shuddered, vision darkened around the edges and swearing softly against Keith’s mouth, and came hard between their bodies. He felt Keith come after him, body shaking and as another pulse of thick wetness joined what was already covering his stomach and dick.

“...I can come back.”

"No!" Keith ground out, body still quaking against Lance's. "Stay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: All three of them. In the same room. Finally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex and surprise feels. Sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. I don’t know if this is going to go the way you all expect. ;) Let’s see.
> 
> There's some sort of serious moments, that would be more serious if everyone wasn’t jacked up on pheromones, and maybe a little scar kink/body worship, if you wanna read it that way.

Shiro didn’t look like he was going to stay. He regarded them with an expression that was pinched as his hands curled into fists at his side; his whole body was tense and he seemed ready to turn and bolt. He looked panicked and uneasy, something Lance could relate to since he felt pretty much the same way, staring wide-eyed at Shiro from where he was still pressed tight to Keith’s body.

He needed to get away from Keith, cover himself up, get the dildo out of his ass! How had this become his life? He wasn't even supposed to be in heat or dealing with any of this, let alone trying to think of what he could do to salvage some pride here.

He knew the answer to that was ‘anything other than staring at Shiro, mouth open and dick out with this uncomfortable loaded silence between them.’ Lance hated silence in general but he especially hated ones like this, where no one could think of a thing to say that wouldn't make everything worse. These kinds of silences made Lance want to scream and rage and break things, whatever it took for there to be noise- 

He shifted and way from Keith, who grumbled what sounded like a protest, seemingly not at all concerned that they'd just been caught basically making out and fucking each other with sex toys. Lance wished he could be even half as unbothered as Keith seemed to be instead of dying on the inside.

Face hot and eyes downcast Lance reached down and back to ease the dildo out of himself. An awkward process because it felt good while he was sliding it out, rubbing teasingly against sensitive nerves, so much so that he had to bite his lip to stifle the noises that wanted to leave his mouth, and then he was holding a slick dildo that had just been inside of him and he had no idea what to do with it, feeling empty in a way he didn't like at all and maybe that had not been the way to go.

In fact he was almost positive that, actually, calling attention to himself and what they'd just been doing had been a bad idea. Keith was staring at him through his lashes and Lance didn't even want to risk looking at Shiro. Which meant that was exactly what he did, once he'd yanked a sheet back over himself like he actually had any modesty to protect, heart in his throat.

“I should go.” Shiro said, voice strangely faint, barely there at all. “I should really…”

His eyes were wide and round, focused on Lance and Keith like they were the only thing in the room. He didn’t move in spite of his words, just stared at them with the same intense focus. Lance stared back, too mortified and embarrassed to look away and too lightheaded to say anything. It wasn't even a matter of not being able to organize his thoughts, there was just nothing there except Keith and Shiro and Shiro’s scent. 

Fuck, the way Shiro smelled...

Shiro smelled amazing. Not better or worse than Keith did but completely different. Like wet earth and grass after the rain, clean and wonderful, but now with a note of something that was making Lance’s head spin and the heat in him flare even hotter than he could remember is being. And it wasn't just low in his stomach now, but spreading through his blood, crawling over and beneath his skin, hot from toes to the tips of his ears.

It didn't make sense. Wasn't he supposed to feel better after getting off, not worse? Not like he'd been shoved into a fire and was going to burn up at any moment? Like he was suddenly melting inside, everything becoming heavy and wet and leaking out of him. 

Lance felt like Keith and Shiro could tell, maybe could smell, what was happening, because Keith shifted, pushed closer, moaned into his ear and a hand slid up his inner thigh. Lance looked at him, distracted from Shiro for a moment and regretting that decision immediately because Keith looked like something that didn't have a place outside of Lance's shameful fantasies. Keith was panting softly, eyelids heavy and drooping over eyes that were nearly completely black save a thin ring of purple around the stretched pupil. His lips were swollen and red, his hair was stuck to his head with sweat, and there was cum, his and Lance’s splattered and smeared on his skin. His cock was half hard, twitching under Lance’s eyes, his thighs were slick and his fingers were on Lance’s leg, nails scratching at his skin.

Lance’s mouth went dry. 

He was never going to be able to forget that. Wanted to drop back down, push up against Keith, lick the mess right off of his abs and do it all again. 

Keith blinked slowly, nose twitching. 

Shiro made a noise, throaty and dark and it jerked Lance’s attention back like he was a puppet and the alpha was the one jerking his strings. He saw Shiro’s fingers flexing at his side, a flash of pink as he licked his lips, and a burning in his eyes like Lance had never seen before. Color was rising up over Shiro’s cheekbones and his eyes were glazed over, seemingly unfocused but no, Lance didn't think that was right at all. He was sure Shiro was focusing just fine, could feel his eyes sweeping over him, taking everything in.

Shiro whispered his name and the way he said it, a low drawn out rumble, hit Lance like a physical blow and left him reeling. His stomach clenched painfully and he felt like air was stuck in his throat and chest, another aching burn. He wanted to breathe but he didn't want to because he knew he’d be able to smell Shiro, more of him, and he wasn't sure he could handle that. It hadn't been like this before with Shiro in the room with him, not even when he’d been using his fingers and tongue to get him off. This was like free falling with no hope of rescue and no idea where the fall would stop, crazed and wild and dangerous.

Part of him was screaming to run and hide or to say something to break the uncomfortable silence because God, there was nothing Lance hated like weird silent moments. But another part of him was there, howling and clawing at him, demanding to be heard. That part could taste Shiro in the air, knew that the alpha was aroused, and it was...Lance could only describe it as hungry and yeah, that worked really well. 

The part of him that was all omega and heat was hungry for Shiro, like it had wanted Keith a moment before (still wanted Keith, actually, and maybe being in heat really did turn people into brainless sluts because what was all of this?) totally focused and ready. There was a rush of feeling, of knowing, and it told him that Shiro was turned on, wanted him badly, was a worthy strong alpha, would take care of him and make him feel good (he’d already been doing that, would keep doing it) and other things, flitting in and around his thoughts like buzzing insects. He didn’t know how he knew those things, didn’t understand how smells could say so much, but he knew it was the truth. 

Shiro wanted him. Wanted to take him, fill him, knot him, possess him and Lance wanted him to do all of those things, whatever Shiro wanted, and it didn't matter that he barely understood what it all meant. He just needed it, needed Shiro to give it to him. 

He also knew he was literally drooling, was crawling over Keith’s legs to get closer to the edge of his bed, was looking up at Shiro and wondering why the alpha was over there when he should have been closer, in his nest, touching him, taking him. 

When had he even moved to start crawling? 

What was he doing? 

How was he still so damn horny? He’d literally just gotten off, was wet and sticky with his and Keith’s cum, but he was still hard as a rock and he was starting to hurt again. Not as bad as when he’d nearly been sick, but a cramping ache inside and a painful churning in his stomach that he knew, somehow, would get worse unless he had help. 

Why was Shiro just looking at him? Was Lance wrong, reading things improperly? Maybe Shiro didn't want him, was rejecting him. The thought made his stomach twist again, even as the animal part of his brain protested, because how could he really know? A month ago he hadn't been able to scent anyone and now he was finding meaning and making assumptions and God, why wouldn't Shiro just touch him? 

Was Shiro rejecting him? Had he done something wrong? He whimpered, stomach churning, and looked down. Why did the thought of Shiro rejecting him hurt so much? It was like real pain, settling sharply between his ribs and radiating out from there. 

Shiro shuddered then, pressing his Galra hand to his face, took a step back. “You two...I can't think. I need to-”

“Shiro? Do you not want me or-” Lance stopped, swallowing the question down before it could get any worse. He wanted to take back what he already said, wanted to leave the bed and throw himself at Shiro, wanted to fall back against Keith. He was sweating and his stomach was twisting and his fingers were digging into the bed. 

Shiro’s eyes widened further. His mouth opened then closed wordlessly; Lance was sure he’d never seen the alpha look so thrown. 

“Fine, stay over there then.” Keith huffed in annoyance as the bed shifted and his hand settled onto Lance’s arm.

He turned to look at Keith and, when the other omega tugged on his arm, let himself be drawn closer until he was straddling Keith’s lap, arms around the other omega’s neck. Keith was hard already, cock twitching hotly against Lance’s ass then nudging between the cheeks as he was guided to sit down. They were face to face, bodies pressed close, and Keith erased what little gap there was by leaning in to kiss him. It was hard and demanding, just like before, Keith nipping and sucking at his lips before licking into his mouth. 

Hands on his hips encouraged him to move, sliding back and forth over Keith’s dick. It glided through his slick easily, length putting constant teasing pressure on his entrance as it rubbed against him. When he moved back far enough the head of Keith’s cock nudged there, pressed up, and a shudder of anticipation went through him before he was moving again. Keith moved with him, hips thrusting up and hands kneading his ass. 

That hint of sweetness was back in Keith’s scent, more obvious than before and even more intoxicating. He ended the kiss to press his face against Keith’s neck and breathe it in deeper before licking at where he knew the other omega’s scent gland would be. His skin was salty and something else, something Lance liked, so he licked again. Keith’s hands clenched, nails digging into his skin for a moment, and his stuttered in their rhythm. He pressed his tongue tighter to the raised bump, an inch or two below Keith’s ear then fit his mouth over it to suck at the spot.

Keith gasped then moaned, low and throaty, and thrust up against him harder. Lance sucked harder, hollowing out his cheeks and pressing his tongue to Keith’s skin again, heart jumping with every noise that fell from the other omega’s mouth. He was doing that, making Keith squirm and jerk underneath him, making him feel good. 

“Hey.” Keith rasped; the head of his cock brushed against Lance’s hole again, seemed to linger there. “Can I...I want to fuck you. Is that-”

An image came to mind of Keith behind him, pressing inside of him, soothing the ache inside of him and he had to shut his eyes as a wave of  _ want  _ washed over him. He pulled his mouth from Keith’s skin with a wet pop and nodded frantically, 

“Yes! Yes. Can we do that? Yes. Please.”

Was that okay? For two omegas to do that? Not that it mattered, he was absolutely on board anyway, past on board

Keith laughed, breathless and shaking, then nodded. “Up, like before.” 

Lance nodded again then rose up onto his knees. A noise behind them, a whispered curse, made him turn to look back at Shiro. He hadn’t forgotten he was there, how could he with the heady scent of alpha in the air, but he had become focused on Keith. The other omega was the one touching him, kissing him, about to give him what he needed, what his body was desperate for, and that seemed pressing.

But Shiro was watching them, obviously, and Lance’s stomach flipped. Instead of being embarrassed like he had when Shiro had walked in on them there was just...something almost playful. He wanted Shiro to watch them, to see what he was missing out on by staying on the other side of the room, by rejecting them. More than that having the alpha’s eyes on him, knowing that he had Shiro’s undivided attention, made his skin prickle and his heart start beating harder. 

Keith squeezed at his ass then tugged him down. Lance went without protest, drawing in and holding a breath. He was nervous for a second, a part of himself that was still being sensible radiating worry, and then he felt the head of Keith’s cock pushing against his entrance and, as he was guided down, into him. 

Then he didn’t think much of anything except ‘finally’. There’s a little stretch as he sinks down fully, Keith’s dick was thicker than the dildo, especially when he pressed into his secondary entrance but it was a good feeling and Keith fit so nicely and he was so...full. It wasn't the same as the dildo because Keith was hot inside of him and Lance could feel how he was throbbing and moving against his walls, every minute movement so much more than that. 

It was incredible and took the air right out of his lungs and if this was what he’d been missing by being on suppressants he had some very serious regrets. Why wasn’t everyone doing this? 

“Oh. Fuck. That’s.” Keith’s eyes were clenched shut and his grip on Lance had tightened. “You...feel really good.” 

Lance bit down on his bottom lip, pleased on a bone deep level that he had made Keith make that face, was the reason he was breathing hard. 

They stayed like that for a few beats, until Keith blinked his eyes back open then, hands sliding back around to his ass, pushed him to lift up some. Lance dug his toes into the mattress, pushed up and-

Oh

The friction, the slow drag of Keith’s dick inside of him, was amazing and the feeling when he came back down as the other omega rocked up was even better. His fingers scratched and dug into Keith’s back, holding tight as they found a rhythm of sorts, Keith’s hips rolling up as Lance rose up and down in his lap, aided by the hands cupping his ass. 

He couldn’t think, barely registered Shiro somewhere in the room, making a rumbling noise that was too approving to be a growl or that Keith’s panting had become something more like a purr. It all blended with the sounds of their skin meeting, a dizzying soundtrack to the amazing feeling of Keith sliding in and out of him. It was good, perfect, and then they were kissing again, wet and uneven, mouths fighting to stay close through their movements. 

Keith’s hips snapped up, making him shout, and his cock pushed against something and Lance shouted again, this time to the ceiling as his back arched and his head fell back. His nerves sparked, the feeling like a punch to the guy, and he bounced up while begging for more, like that, please.  Keith grunted into his mouth even as his hips pushed up again harder and he pulled him down to meet him. He hit the same spot and Lance was shaking, burning thighs quivering. 

They moved together faster after that, Keith answering his calls for faster and harder and Lance felt wild and strange, like he was going to burst out of his skin at any moment. He didn’t know himself or his voice, the way it broke and became a whimpering mewl when he came down just right or Keith ground him into him. Couldn’t identify the greedy desire for something-what?-that was growing with each passing moment, but he knew it felt good, that he was getting closer, skirting the edge of orgasm.

He felt a presence at his back, knew it was Shiro and leaned back into him, back resting against his broad chest. That changed the angle, made it so he had to roll his hips for lack of range to bounce like he had been, and Keith became a constant incredible pressure against his most sensitive spots, had him seeing stars with each motion. Shiro sighed his name then snaked an arm around him to wrap calloused fingers around his dick. 

Lance tilted his head, twisting a little and Shiro’s lips caught his own, chaste in comparison to how Keith kissed him. He pumped his dick, twisting around the base, and thumbed at the head. He swiped over the slit, squeezed and Lance was coming, orgasm crashing into him like a truck. He slumped back, boneless as he spurted over Shiro’s hand and Keith’s chest.

Keith continued to fuck up into him through it, sending shocks of ‘too much too good’ through his body, and his orgasm seemed to last forever. Shiro eased him down as he twitched and cried out until his head was resting against the alpha’s thigh then stroked his Galra hand up and down his side lightly. 

He was starting to come down, finally, when Keith went rigid, cock throbbing inside of him, and came with a strangled gasp. Keith’s cum was hot and thick as it spilled into him, filling him. Lance shuddered, eyes widening. It felt good, really good, added to the feeling of being full he liked so much. That, he realized dimly, was what he’d wanted this whole time, to have someone come deep inside of him and he was just not going to dwell on the satisfied feeling it brought.  

Keith moved first, pushing Lance closer to Shiro as his cock slipped free. Lance pressed his legs together against the feeling of something shifting inside of him, dripping free. 

Keith snorted tiredly, expression entirely too knowing for Lance’s half-melted brain, then inclined his head towards Shiro, who was still petting him like he was some sort of overgrown cat. Not that Lance had a problem with it; he still breathing raggedly, his limbs felt heavy, and his heart was beating hard in his chest. The gentle touches were comforting. 

There was also the small matter of him still having a hardon. He wanted to ask if that was normal but he didn’t actually want to do anything that wasn’t lying against Shiro and not moving. 

“Done watching?”

Shiro made a quiet, almost broken noise, and then he was leaning over Lance and reaching for Keith. He cupped his face with his human hand and Keith didn’t hesitate to move into it, to tip his head up, to meet Shiro’s mouth with his own. 

Lance watched, throat tightening; he could see flashes of tongue, heard the wet smacking noise, and just like that he was feeling the oppressive sticky heat flaring to life again. He turned away, pressed his face against Shiro’s thigh and closed his eyes as if that would help.

It didn’t.

Lance’s less than complete sex ed knowledge reminded him, just a bit too late, that an alpha's secondary set of scent glands were located in the inner thigh, near the groin. He’d thought Shiro’s scent was strong before but he’d had no idea. When he inhaled, totally against his conscious will, and rubbed his face and neck against the rough fabric of Shiro’s pants that earthy scent seemed to call to him teasingly. He flopped around so he was on his knees, giving in before he knew he was doing it, and moaned softly at the tickling sensation of what must have been Keith’s cum dripping out of him. The hand stroking over his ribs slowed and when he pushed into the place Shiro’s leg met his hip he felt fingers twitch.

He breathed in deeply and whimpered low in his throat, heard it for the needy sound that it was, as more drool pooled in his mouth. Shiro was warm, radiating it through his clothing, and firm and if Lance hadn't already been turned on (even though he’d just had what might have been the most intense orgasm of his life) breathing in musty sweaty notes, things that screamed alpha at him, would have done. 

He clamped down around air and felt more liquid dripping out of him to trickle down his thigh. 

He turned his eyes to the visible bulge in Shiro’s pants. He didn't let himself think or hesitate as he pressed his lips to it. Shiro exhaled, Lance’s name on his lips again, and he let his eyes drift up it was to find Shiro looking down at him, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. He pressed his tongue to Shiro’s dick, careless that he was getting the alpha’s pants wet with his spit then parted his lips to mouth along it. 

Keith grunted and the bed shifted. Lance drew back and turned to watch the other omega slide  closer so he could press against the alpha’s side. He leaned into him, one arm snaking around Shiro’s chest, and nosed against Shiro’s neck. His other hand found a spot against the small of Lance’s back. 

“Keith,” Shiro murmured distractedly. “You're really warm.” Keith hummed in what seemed to be agreement before his mouth latched onto the tendons in Shiro’s neck. 

Lance felt a shiver run through Shiro’s body and the way his cock twitched in his pants. Lance watched, breathless, as Shiro’s expression melted into one of slackjawed pleasure and Keith shifted so his entire body was pressed against the alpha’s. 

“Keith, you can't-ngh!” Shiro’s other hand, glowing faintly, darted up to grab Keith’s wrist. “Wait. What are we doing here?” 

“Trying to have sex with you.” Keith’s words were slurred, spoken into Shiro’s skin, but Lance heard him perfectly. 

Shiro blinked. “Both of you?”

“Yeah. Lance wants you to fuck him.” 

Shiro’s gaze fell back to him, dark and questioning. Lance hesitated then nodded slowly. Keith wasn’t wrong (was he really obvious or...no, yeah, he was probably really obvious) and Lance was just beyond questioning things. Everything felt good, really good, and he didn’t need to understand why to want to keep feeling that way.  For a moment Shiro looked like he was in pain, brows knitting together as he grimaced. Then he was tugging at Lance’s hair, making him tilt his head back so their eyes could meet.

“I'll do anything you want, if you're sure about it.”

Lance couldn't even dredge anything up in order to be embarrassed at the breathy moan he let out. His head was heavy, like that time he'd gotten into the new years champagne (which had tasted awful but he'd drank it anyway, not wanting to be the one to back down) with his cousin, and his thoughts were slowed and fuzzy. It was like his brain was full of cotton balls or

He just knew he wanted this. Needed it. That he was was wet and open and ready, and that Shiro was right there, and that he didn't want fingers this time, and that Shiro was saying yes.

At least is sounded like a yes.

He couldn't really ask because Keith had moved around and was kissing Shiro again. 

It was almost enough to make Lance forget what he was doing. Almost. He licked his lips then returned his attention back to Shiro. He moved his focus up some and pushed under the hem of Shiro’s shirt with his hand. He moved it up an inch or two, exposing dark amber skin to his greedy eyes and fingers (Finally he was getting to touch Shiro) Shiro’s skin felt...strange, actually. Raised in some spots, oddly smooth and shaped in others, soft in others. He lifted Shiro’s shirt higher then breathed out slowly; his chest was littered with scars of all kinds, no two exactly the same. Most were thin dark lines or small circles that didn't feel different but others were wider longer, lighter than the skin around it, shiny knobby patches of flesh. 

“Oh.” Keith  muttered. He had drawn back some and his eyes were trained on Shiro’s exposed skin.

No one moved for a second, Lance frozen and unsure if the heated moment between them was about to shatter, and Shiro staring straight ahead, eyes narrowed. Then Keith was tugging at Shiro’s shirt.

Shiro stopped touching Lance just long enough for Keith to yank his shirt up and off of him. Shiro’s entire torso was scarred; Lance pressed his fingers lightly to one spot, jagged and long then trailed to another, following it as it curved around Shiro’s hip bone. Keith thumbed along his collarbone then dropped his mouth to it, licking along a raised pucker of scar tissue. He felt Shiro’s muscles contracting as he inhaled sharply then relaxing as his hand settled back into Lance hair.

Lance used his hand to touch Shiro at first but then used his mouth, kissing and tonguing over the scars and putting his hand to to use rubbing Shiro’s cock through his pants. He worked up then back down, trying to memorize everything about the alpha, every scar and dip and the way his skin tasted and his muscles moved under his skin, to memory. It felt important, more important even that the simmering arousal low in his gut, and he couldn’t deny the omega part of him in that anymore than he’d been able to deny it anything else since his heat had started.

Shiro was silent aside from the occasional hitch of breath until Lance was plucking at the buttons on his pants. 

The hand in his hair pulled again, not enough to hurt but enough to get his attention. 

“You’re sure you want to do this? I,” Shiro paused, brows knitting together. “I don’t want you to regret this when your heat passes.” 

Lance nodded again then, when Shiro’s expression didn’t clear up, he pushed the only thing he could think to say through the lump in his throat. “Please.” 

Shiro smoothed a hand over his hair then pushed him back gently. Lance started to follow, frowning when the alpha slid off the bed, but Keith’s hands caught him and started pushing, moving him around. 

“On his stomach.” Shiro said, voice picking up an edge that made something in Lance perk up in notice. Keith mumbled what passed for acknowledgment and Lance found himself being pressed down so he was lying flat.

Fabric rustled and something hit the floor. He wanted to look but Keith was straddling his legs and pushing his thighs apart some. A finger touched his entrance then pushed in to the hilt. He jumped, sensitive and a little sore, but settled when Keith’s other hand pushed between his shoulders blades. 

“Feel okay?”

Lance tried to shrug then, licking his lips, spoke. “Yeah. Fine.”

Keith swatted his ass playfully then rolled away. Shiro filled the space he’s left, knees on either side of Lance’s body and one hand grasping his hip. He was pulled up the barest amount, stomach still on the bed, and then something wide and blunt pushed against him. 

“Ready?”

Lance pressed his face into the bed and wondered if he was shaking. “Yes. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what I set out to write, oddly enough. No regrets though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end

“Yes. Please.”

“Okay.” Shiro’s thumb made small circles on his hipbone. “Don’t move. Just...relax.”

Lance almost snorted; something like that was probably easy to say when you weren't the one about to get fucked (again). But instead he nodded; he wasn't going to say it outloud (ever) but listening to Shiro was easier than listening to other people and, in the moment, he wanted to do it. He breathed out and tried to make the tension in his muscles drain away.

Shiro went slow. The head of his cock pushed against Lance’s hole, sank in with aching slowness that was both intoxicating and frustrating. He would have thought they were past the point of going at it like this, Shiro had just watched him ride Keith’s dick after all, and he wanted Shiro in him, as deep as he could get him, but there was also something so achingly careful about it that it made his chest hurt.

As open as he was, as messy with slick and cum, Shiro still stretched him wider. He was thicker than Keith had been and Lance felt each inch as it sank in, filling him up little by little. The feeling of being entered was drawn out for what seemed like forever to Lance, every stomach twisting wave of pleasure that came with Shiro rubbing against his walls compounding and blending together until he was dizzy and trembling just from the effort of staying still. He gripped the sheets and pushed his face deeper into the pillow, moaning shakily then biting down on his bottom lip. He was holding his breath, eyes shut against the almost overwhelming sensations, already feeling like he was falling apart.

Shiro went still when he'd bottomed out, hips tight against Lance’s body. He could feel him breathing and heard the satisfied sound he made as his thumb continued to trace shapes on Lance’s skin. Lance could have drowned in that noise, a deep exhale that told him he wasn't the only one feeling something and lit up parts of his brain he hadn't known where there a week ago but were taking control now. 

“Feeling okay?” 

Lance untangled his fingers from the sheets, breathed again. He felt more than okay but what he managed to force out past the lump in his throat was: “Why is your dick so big? Fuck.”

Shiro laughed, thumb pressing harder into his skin. Keith snorted loudly; Lance cracked open an eye to find the other omega next to him, legs tucked under his body, looking as amused as he'd ever seen him. 

“I'll assume that's a yes.” Shiro’s other hand touched his back, fingers drifting along his spine. Then he moved, dragging out with the same slowness he'd entered with, and tingling sparks spread through Lance. It wasn't the same roaring fire and frantic need that had been there with Keith, where he'd felt like he was burning up with the need to go faster and harder; it was warm and hazy, gentler. The slide in was at the same pace and when Shiro connected with the spot that never failed to make him shiver he stuttered out a gasp at how intense everything was in spite of that.

“There?” Shiro asked. 

Lance nodded and, when Shiro drew back he tried to follow, hips straining up to chase after his body and keep them close together. The hand on his back kept his down, a silent command to let Shiro set the pace. Lance let himself go almost limp, eager to let the alpha have the control he was asking for. He pulled back until only the head of his cock was left in Lance, stayed still while he mewled at the empty feeling and his body tightened around air. Then he was back, all the way inside and grinding down into him, setting what must have been his every nerve ending alight. 

Or maybe it was intense because of the way Shiro was fucking him. There was nothing to focus on except Shiro moving inside of him, hovering over him, touching him. He pulled out until Lance was nearly empty each time, left him grunting and rutting into the useless barely there touch of the sheets, then rocked back in smoothly. Shiro never sped up but seemed to push in at just the right angle, kept his movements slow but steady, strong enough to move make Lance slide against the sheets. 

Everything narrowed down to Shiro, hot and thick, his scent clinging to Lance, and the creeping build of pressure low in his gut and behind his balls and everywhere. He couldn’t do much but lie there, held down with Shiro’s Galra hand, and feel  _ everything _ as the alpha rocked back and forth in him _.  _ It was so much, too much, he was full and stretched out and it was all so fantastic, so amazing, too intense.

He was chanting Shiro’s name without realizing it, felt his lips moving and heard his voice, high and thin, but couldn't begin to pull himself together to stop it. Shiro was making noises too, deep sighs and throaty moans that sounded like his name, stroking the part of Lance that was enjoyed the prospect of making the alpha feel good, the same part that was happy to bend and stay on Shiro’s say so. 

Shiro draped himself over him, his chest pressing tight to Lance's sweaty back as his hand fell to brace against the bed, flattening him out. He could feel the pull of muscles and the shifting of skin against his back and with the change in position came a change in Shiro’s movements. Powerful rolls of his hips that barely moved him out of Lance's body but had him grinding in deep and over sensitive spots without ever letting up, pulling soft hiccuping moans from his mouth.

His back bowed and his hips pushed up, trying to meet Shiro even a little. 

The orgasm built slowly, a tingling starting in his core and spreading outward, spurred on bit by bit with every push and drag into him. When it took hold it was a warm rush that cut through him then burst out, cresting over him and pulling him under but somehow still soft. He went rigid, couldn't move or breathe or think. Shiro’s lips touched his neck, behind his ear, light brushes, fucking him until he was coming down, limp and sinking into the bed. 

Shiro started to push away, pull out, and Lance whimpered then reached back to grab at him, fingers sliding over slippery skin.

“No. Keep going.” There was more, he needed more, needed Shiro to finish and give him...more. He wasn't ready to be empty yet.

Shiro didn't respond with words, just dropped back on top of him, covering him completely. His hips circled, thrust back and forth and Lance choked on air, cried out until his voice broke. Everything was more than it had been before, his body overly sensitive and every touch drowning him in sensation. It was amazing, sparks of pleasure flickering to life like explosions under his skin, in his blood, inside of him, but there was an edge of almost pain. 

But he didn't want to get away or stop it. Shiro was so close, blanketing his body in warmth and his earthy scent. There was something safe about it, something satisfying and not just in the physical sense. Greater than that, like being held and cared and it soothed his heat as much as having Shiro inside of him did. He didn't want it to end, not yet. 

He knew it would, felt it in the way Shiro started to move faster, in the wet messy kisses pressed haphazardly to whatever skin the alpha could reach, in the swelling he felt inside. It pushed at his rim with each thrust, stretched his entrance and pushed him open wider as it grew. He knew what the feeling was, what was coming, and it was...Too wide, too tight, too full, it...it hurt, some, as Shiro’s knot grew and locked into place, throbbing and hot against his walls. But he needed it, wanted it, pushed his hips up to get more of the stretch, more of Shiro, deeper, needed- He couldn't, didn't know-

Fingers wrapped around his, slotting them together and then squeezing his hand. It helped, grounded him past the dull burn and then Shiro was pouring into him, blistering hot and thick. 

Lance was struck dumb, mouth opening but no sound coming out, eyes wide, as the alpha filled him to the brim and then more. His thoughts stopped and there was nothing but that feeling. 

Until Shiro bit him, hard, on the nape of his neck and he shouted, arching into the alpha’s body, shocked by the aching pulse that came from inside of him and not from his dick. It was like getting off again but different, and when it was over he felt like he'd been wrung out and drained of everything he was. Shiro was nuzzling his neck, mouthing over where he’d bitten and Keith was still holding his hand, leaning forward to peer down at him. 

He grunted and tried to lift up a hand to push him away but his limbs weren't cooperating. He decided, when Keith dropped down to kiss him again, that it was fine. This was….this was good. 

\---

He fell asleep after Shiro rolled them onto their sides, the alpha still locked into him and Keith on his other side, the three of them somehow fitting into the small space. He woke up to quiet voices and shuffling of bodies. He squirmed a little, nose wrinkling at the stickiness clinging to his...well, everything. He needed a shower, badly, though, now that he was focusing on it, he smelled less like a disgusting candy shop/gym locker and more like...Keith and Shiro. 

Which was far more tolerable.

The bed shifted under their weight, blankets lifting as they rolled away from him.

“You need to-”

“I know what to do.” Keith, voice taking on an edge Lance hadn't heard since his heat started. “It hasn't been that long since I've had sex.” 

Shiro was quiet but even half asleep Lance could feel the tension in the air. Then a soft sigh and apology from Keith. 

“Anyway you want. Just. Now. Please. I'm-”

“I've got you.” Shiro said; the words, the indulgent and warm tone that turned them into a promise, made Lance shiver.

Lance blinked open his eyes to the sight of Keith on his hands and knees, Shiro behind him, big hands on the omega’s hips and guiding him back until their bodies met.

He swallowed, eyes roaming their bodies and drinking in the way Keith’s neck stretched then tilted back, pulled by Shiro’s hand in his hair, rising up until they were both on their knees. He watched them move together, Keith’s arms reaching up and back to loop around the alpha’s neck, his body moving up and down, Shiro meeting him, and muscles flexing under their skin. They were quiet, panting softly but otherwise there was only the slap of skin meeting skin and a filthy wet sound in the room. 

Lance swallowed again; he felt like he was watching something he shouldn't, something intimate that he wasn't invited to. There was just...the way they moved together was easy, familiar, Shiro’s hands falling directly to spots that made Keith’s mouth open in a silent cry, Keith tilting his head back to rest on Shiro’s shoulder as the alpha licked and sucked at where his scent glands was, a rhythm found almost immediately, like they were picking up where they'd left off some other time. 

Watching felt almost dirty, even after everything, but he also couldn't look away. The heat was still there, but low and flickering, and he was getting hard watching but he didn't dare move to touch himself. He was half afraid they'd stop, be upset that he was watching them, and half afraid they'd pulled him into that intimate moment with them. The sex was...well, it was what it was, but this didn't look like it was just sex and he didn't…

This wasn't for him, was it? 

He closed his eyes, listened to their breathing deepen, get faster, then reach a crescendo marked by a muffled moan that sounded like Shiro’s name. 

“You want?”

“Yeah. Can't though.” Keith’s words were slow, slurred, hitching and then falling into a soft purr. 

Shiro hummed a response then swore. Silence followed and when Lance peeked through his lashes he saw Keith climbing off of Shiro and the alpha with a hand wrapped around his cock, wincing. Holding his knot Lance realized; it looked like it was hurting him. Keith turned and reached, replacing Shiro’s hands with his own. A second later Shiro was coming over them, streaks of white painting Keith's skin. 

Lance closed his eyes again, holding his breath as Keith returned to his side, flopping down and curling close. Shiro took longer to settle on his other side, stretching an arm over him.

It took even more time than that to fall back asleep. 

\---

The next time he woke up it was to be dragged out of bed and into the cramped shower with Keith. It ended with his back against the wall, Keith doing his absolute best to suck what was left of his brain out through his dick. 

He was at the peak of his heat, according to the other omega when they'd tumbled back into the bed (magically covered in clean sheets and minus one alpha) and Lance finally broke down and asked why he was still hard and really wanted to crawl onto Keith. That meant it would take more to curb it, among other things, but once that was over he'd be more or less back to normal. 

After that Keith pushed him onto his hands and knees and fucked him, hard and fast, until he could barely remember what they'd been talking about to begin with. 

Things got easier after that, with both Shiro and Keith there most if the time to keep things from ever really getting bad the days slipped by as a mess of orgasms and sleep but not with much else. He probably ate at some point but it didn't stand out among everything else. He did remember very clearly trying to give Keith a very clumsy blow job while Shiro gave him pointers, displaying a not inconsiderable amount of knowledge about what Keith would respond to, but he didn't think a mouth and face full of cum counted as eating. 

He knew he was taken care of, felt content and at ease the whole time. It was hard to put words to what it was, except that knowing Keith and Shiro were there meant that everything would be okay. He felt like, in hazier moments when the parts of him that needed only instinct and feelings, he maybe belonged crammed into the bed between them.

That feeling didn't follow him out of his heat. 

He knew it had broken when he woke up with his head pillowed on Shiro’s chest, and arm around him and a hand palming his ass, and threw himself from the bed in his haste to get away. Shiro woke up fast, sitting up with wide eyes, hand glowing. He frowned when he looked around and found only Lance sitting on the floor, head buried in his hands. 

“What-”

“Oh my god.” Lance moaned miserably. “I can't believe we did all that.” 

He could, actually, because he'd been there , it but now, finally not horny or feeling like he was melting, he couldn't… 

He'd gone from virgin to heat fueled threesomes in less than a week.

“Oh.” Shiro said, an odd blankness to his voice. “Are you-”

“I'm fine.” He interrupted. 

“You don't look fine.” 

Lance looked up through his fingers. Shiro’s expression was pensive and nervous, brows knitted together. Lance could smell him (was that just going to be a thing now) but not just him. The alpha’s scent was some unholy mixture of Shiro, Keith, and himself. Lance's stomach churned. 

“I’m...if you regret what happened or feel like I took advantage of you...if you need me to leave I can do that.”

Lance wanted to scream and freak out but he pushed it down. Shiro looked so bothered, eyes downcast and words halting, and Lance remembered how hesitant he'd been, how careful and focused on him the entire time. 

Other than that first time, when he'd been totally out of it, he'd been aware of what he was doing. Maybe super horny and desperate but he'd been able to think things through for the most part, enough to be periodically embarrassed and able to stay out of...intimate things. 

What had that been about anyway? Were Shiro and Keith a thing? They'd worked like they were a team, responding to wordless or clipped queues, moving together or around each other easily. He remembered it, them touching him and moving him, holding him between them as they worked him up and over the edge time and again. 

Had they...decided to help him together? Was that a thing people did? 

He didn't really want to think about it. What was important was that he didn't feel like anyone had taken advantage of him or anything like that. He was sort of...horrified now, that his sense of shame and ability to be embarrassed were working fully, but he knew it had been needed. 

He didn't regret it. 

“Thank you.” The words felt weird in his mouth, not the sort of thing he said often at all let alone after a week or so of near constant sex. “Um. For helping me out.” 

Shiro blinked then nodded. “It wasn't a problem. Keeping you healthy is...important to the team.” 

Lance nodded, quashing a strange flash of emotion then pushed himself up, wincing as a wealth of aches and pains he hadn't been able to feel the night before made themselves known. He wasn't going to be able to sit right for days.

Shiro must have noticed because he looked away, expression melting into something uncomfortable. “I can see if Coran has something for pain?” 

“No.” He shrugged then, suddenly very aware that he was naked, dropped his hands to cover...what Shiro was already well acquainted with. “Um. I just. Am gonna shower I think. Maybe sleep.”

He'd just woken up but he was tired and sore and he really wanted to be alone to think. 

“Okay.” Shiro said softly. “That's- I’ll let Keith know. And...Uh. Keith said you have an implant? In your arm? That I should have asked about earlier but I didn't really think we were going to...and he's probably right but-”

“The birth control thing!” Lance blurted, face heating up because fuck, that was...they had. Shiro had...inside of him. A lot. “Yeah. I have one. All omegas and beta girls had to get them after one of the recruits got pregnant. It was a big thing.” 

Mainly because it had involved a teacher. Making sure no one else could get knocked up had, apparently, been the takeaway for a higher ups.

But that had been after Keith had gotten kicked out. How would he know...well, whatever. Keith seemed to know all sorts of stuff, like he had some kind of freaky omega sixth sense.

Shiro was blushing just as dark as Lance was sure he was. “Okay. That’s. Good. Then.”

Lance nodded jerkily then, not able to think of any other way to escape (and he needed to escape, desperately) dashed into the bathroom. The door slid shut behind him and he slumped against it, smacked the wall panel to order it to lock. He listened, breathing shallowly, to Shiro moving around in his bedroom and only pushed away from it door when he heard his bedroom door open and close. 

He shuffled forward to the sink and mirror, mind going completely blank as he took in deep teeth impressions and dark bruises littering his neck and collarbone. He reached up to touch them then shook his head. 

Don't think about it. Just don't think about it. It was over now and everything could go back to normal. 

Other than a fact he'd had sex with Shiro and Keith, who were some sort of couple and had taken pity on him, and that everyone else probably knew and he'd never be able to look any of them in the eye ever again because he was the idiot who didn't know how to deal with his own heat and he kind of wanted to curl up into a tiny ball and never have to leave his room ever again. 

But beyond that. Totally normal. 

And even if it wasn’t he would just pretend that everything was the same as before until it really became that way. He was good at that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the end of Lance's heat and this bit of the story. I do have a follow up in mind, in which Shiro is real fucked up about a bunch of stuff, Keith just wants Shiro to go back to being Shiro, to pretend the last year didn't happen, and for Lance to chill the fuck out, and Lance adamantly refuses to: Chill. Be reasonable. Deal with his emotions. Talk. Get between what he thinks is going on with Keith and Shiro. Give in to this strange urge to curl up in Shiro's lap and be petted. Give in to the even stranger urge to let Keith dom the hell out of him. 
> 
> (When I started this I just wanted threesome porn but now we must all suffer through an actual fucking story with plot and angst and shit. *sigh* This is not what I wanted)


End file.
